Tout à la fin
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Et tout à la fin, quand on y pense, c’est l’essentiel, n’est ce pas ?


**Spoilers :** Saison 2, épisode 22 (vagues allusions)  
**Notes :** Pour Virginie qui voulait Michael et Sara se retrouvant tout à la fin de leurs vies, ainsi que les phrases : « J'aurais pu être cette femme, Michael... J'aurais voulu être cette femme, Michael », « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » et « Parce que tu aurais voulu le savoir peut-être ? » Comme elle était d'accord pour un drabble ne répondant qu'à une moitié de prompt... il n'y a pas les phrases :-p

oOo

**TOUT A LA FIN**

Lincoln marche avec une canne.

Son frère marche avec une canne et – Linc ne l'avouerait jamais – s'appuie par intermittence sur son épaule. Quand Michael considère leurs existences, ce qu'ils ont dû traverser et affronter, il se dit que c'est bien ce qu'il y a de plus surprenant. Que Lincoln marche avec une canne. Que Lincoln ait _atteint_ l'âge de marcher avec une canne : ce n'est pas l'endroit pour jurer, mais tout de même, c'est un pu... un foutu miracle. Il y a eu une époque où il n'aurait pas misé un dollar sur pareille conclusion.

Lui-même ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il n'est pas tout à fait rassuré quand il sent Linc se tenir à son épaule, aussi légèrement cela soit-il. Il a passé l'âge, n'aurait plus les moyens de le rattraper au vol si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il s'effondrerait sans doute avec lui. Mais il suppose que d'une certaine façon, ce serait parfaitement logique. Ce n'est pas comme si leurs existences n'avaient pas été plus étroitement liées qu'elles ne l'auraient dû.

C'est étrange, ils sont aussi vieux l'un que l'autre. Des années et des années plus tôt, Linc semblait tellement plus... grand que lui, et à présent, ils sont aussi vieux l'un que l'autre. Il se demande quand est-ce que ça s'est produit.

Il y a du monde, autant que l'on pouvait l'espérer, plus encore que Michael ne l'avait imaginé ; ça fait sens. Il s'agit d'un membre respecté de la bonne société, après tout. Il y a des odeurs lourdes et des fleurs blanches, il y a des conversations polies sur un ton bas et des gestes mesurés, il y a aussi quelques têtes qui se tournent et des sourcils qui se haussent. Ne seraient-ce les circonstances, il en sourirait presque.

Non, sérieusement... quarante ans plus tard ? il y a encore des têtes qui se tournent et des sourcils qui se haussent ?

Il se sent totalement étranger à elle, désormais, et pourtant plus proche que n'importe quelle personne assise dans l'assistance. Quelqu'un lui a dit un jour que c'était un sentiment fréquent, quand on avait connu une personne dans des circonstances exceptionnelles et intenses – on la connaît mieux que quiconque... on connaît _certains aspects_ d'elle mieux que quiconque, en tout cas. Pour le reste...

Elle est parfaite, toujours aussi parfaite. Les cheveux cuivrés de ses souvenirs sont devenus blanc argent, mais la délicatesse du visage, la finesse de l'ossature sont toujours là. C'est juste que... il tourne la tête sur le côté, vers les vitraux colorés qui jettent sur elle des ombres bleues et rouges... c'est juste qu'il peine à supporter ses yeux clos et son expression figée.

Parce que c'est la première fois depuis quarante qu'il la voit, et ce n'est toujours pas l'endroit pour jurer, mais elle est allongée dans un foutu cercueil, pâle et parfaite et apaisée sur la soie blanche, presque souriante. Il referme les doigts sur le bois sombre et brillant. Il est à peu près sûr qu'il va laisser là de vilaines traces, des empreintes ternissant la perfection du vernis.

« Michael... »

L'odeur sucrée et entêtante des fleurs blanches autour du catafalque lui monte à la tête et lui donne la nausée. Elle lui rappelle que Sara n'a jamais aimé les fleurs ; c'est ce qu'elle lui a dit un jour en tout cas. Trop éphémères. Evidemment, aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

« Michael, » répète Lincoln. Il pose gentiment la main sur son poignet.

« Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné, tu sais, murmure-t-il. Pour le Panama. Elle a essayé, quand on est revenu aux Etats-Unis, mais elle ne m'a jamais pardonné. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée. Je l'ai fait pour elle, pourtant.

- Elle le savait, affirme Lincoln avec tellement de conviction qu'il est impossible qu'il ait tort.

- C'était le moins que je pouvais faire, non ? »

Lincoln marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble affreusement à "Putain d'agneau sacrificiel". Lincoln a beau _croire_ – plus que lui, bien plus que lui, ce qui n'est pas très difficile – il n'a jamais tout à fait intégré la notion qu'il existe des endroits où l'on évite de jurer. Les églises, en premier lieu.

« Ca en valait la peine ? » lui demande son frère, toujours pragmatique.

Il repense à la peau de Sara sous ses mains, des années plus tôt, lisse et satinée, irréprochable ; il se souvient du souffle retenu qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'elle passait les doigts sur ses cicatrices à lui, et de la lueur dans son regard. Il n'aurait pas voulu que les situations soient inversées, _rien_ n'aurait justifié qu'elles le soient.

« Oui.

- Bon. »

Ca en valait la peine. Et tout à la fin, quand on y pense, c'est l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se penche un peu en avant, toujours appuyé d'une main sur le rebord du cercueil. Il devine dans son dos des murmures, un bruissement vaguement contrarié. S'il réfléchissait comme réfléchit son frère, ce qu'il penserait en cet instant exact, ce serait...

« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, s'ils ne sont pas contents. »

... quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Il embrasse la joue froide et délicatement parcheminée de Sara. Puis avant de se redresser, avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller s'asseoir tout au fond de l'église, il glisse subrepticement, sous ses doigts entrelacés, une rose rouge en papier de soie.

Lincoln secoue la tête, lui adresse un clin d'oeil et le laisse s'appuyer à son épaule.

-FIN-

6 août 2007


End file.
